<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Howls by ShakedownDreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503439">It Howls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakedownDreams/pseuds/ShakedownDreams'>ShakedownDreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, F/M, Graphic Description, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Transformation, Violence, Wolfman, graphic transformation, vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakedownDreams/pseuds/ShakedownDreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Spinoff of It Bites]</p><p>  Mimsy is horrifically bitten by a strange dog in the night, and between the rabies shots, the missed school, and a strangely aggressive new student his life becomes very stressful</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mimsy/Frances (South Park)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Bite and a New Student</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646287">It Bites</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakedownDreams/pseuds/ShakedownDreams">ShakedownDreams</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is a spinoff of my other story, It Bites!<br/>You ca read it here, though it's not necessary for the story of It Howls:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646287/chapters/49028822</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mimsy's eyes opened to something falling in the shed by his and his moms cabin. He frowned, looking out his window to the shed. Funny, he didn't remember the door being open…</p><p>  He got up, grabbing a flashlight off his table and creeping downstairs and outside. He flicked the flashlight on, entering the shed. Immediately the light shone in a scrawny looking dog, which was rustling around and looking for something to eat or drink. </p><p>  Mimsy for one moment felt sorry for the poor dog, the next he was wrestling on the ground with the dog, as it had lunged at him and knocked him over, snarling and snapping at him. He screamed out in pain as the dog ripped into the flesh of his arm, thrashing wildly until a shot rang out, and it ripped away, blood dripping from its mouth. Another shot sent it running, and Mimsy let his head fall to the ground wearily, seeing his mom approaching with a shotgun in hand. </p><p>  The next time he woke he was in his bed, his arm was sore and bandaged up, and he could feel stitches under the bandages holding his skin and flesh together. He could here his mom downstairs, talking with someone about his wounds, and possible rabies shots. He went back to sleep soon after, thinking things couldn't get worse. </p><p>****</p><p>  Mimsy had finally gotten okay enough to go back to school a week or so later, And when he sat in his desk Frances immediately came over to see how he was. </p><p>  "You're doing better now Mim?" She asked, getting a nod back from the boy as he lay his head on the desk.</p><p>  "Yeah, can't do much worse I suppose..I have been having weird dreams though.." Frances frowned, scooting her desk closer. </p><p>  "Weird dreams..? What do you mean Mimallah?" She bit her lip, watching the boy attempt to explain. </p><p>  "Like..I'm a dog? I'll have dreams where I'm just like a dog, running through the woods and through town a lot..and people are scared of me but I don't do nothin..." </p><p>  She nods, frowning and thinking on it. Soon the teacher had come in and called for everyone's attention.</p><p>  "Good morning everyone~ Today we have a little suprise, a new student has arrived!" The kids gave a suprised grasp and started to murmur, the teacher having to coax a small boy into the room, the boy looking at everyone from behind his glass with annoyance. He obviously wasn't happy to be singled out like this, and quickly introduced himself as "Nathan." and went to his seat, right by Mimsy. </p><p>  Mimsy tried to be friendly by offering the boy a soft hello, but the quick glance he got shut him up. Mimsy and Frances exchanged a look of worry with one another at how hostile Nathan was already. Suddenly Mimsy's injured arm began to itch and sting under his coat and shirt sleeve, and he grabbed at it, looking to Nathan, who was sitting on its side, playing with a bracelet he had on. It was silver, and connecting the sides was a silver bullet. </p><p>  Mimsy stared directly at the bracelet, suddenly feeling uneasy and panicked. He couldn't figure out why, and started chewing on his fingernails. Class had begun but Mimsy had drowned it out, occasionally glancing to the boy beside him. He had long since stopped messing with his bracelet and started his classwork, which Mimsy couldn't focus on at all. </p><p>  Once the bell had rung for their second class he snapped out of his worry and cloudy head state, but gathered his things quickly and left. Frances easily noticed her companions hurry, and followed suit. Nathan was the last to leave, and didnt share a second class with them. </p><p>  "What's wrong Mim?" She asked once they settled into their seats. He shook his head, stammering a little. </p><p>  "D'ahh Nathan had a bracelet…and f-for some reason it just made me feel weird…like i was scared of it..it was just a bracelet I dont understand what happened…" </p><p>  Frances put a hand on his back and frowned. "Maybe you just had a little brain fog moment..I dont think a bracelet could really scare anyone unless it was like all gross n fleshy." She giggled, which seemed to cheer the other up, a small smile spreading on his face. </p><p>  She hugged him gently before class started, and got to work. Mimsy begun working too, distracting himself from the other boy. </p><p>****</p><p>  The school day had continued on normally, Mimsy and Frances didn't have any other classes with the strange new kid, though they had seen him hiding in a corner at lunch and recess. </p><p>  Once school let out Frances and Mimsy took a walk down to Stark's Pond, throwing rocks into it and just sitting, catching up on everything Mimsy'd missed while out of school, and continuing the talk about Nathan. </p><p>  "You don't think he'll start fights will you?" Frances asked worriedly, sitting on the gravel next to Mimsy. Mimsy shook his head, using a broken metal pen to dig into the bench overlooking the pond. </p><p>  "No…I just think he's not good with people it looks like, he seems to shy away from everyone derr... " he talked distantly, focused on the lines and curves he was etching. </p><p>  Frances nodded, sighing and standing. "I should get home, see ya tomorrow Mim!" She gave him a hug before leaving, Mimsy calling out a goodbye not too long after. He soon got up and headed to his own home. </p><p>****</p><p>  After dinner and a shower he crawled into his bed, relaxing into the soft sheets and pillows. He moved his arm up to look at the stitches, poking and pulling at them some before just sighing and flopping over onto his back. He closed his eyes and settled down to sleep, deciding tomorrow he'd try to better get to know the new boy.</p><p>  …</p><p>  Shit. He couldn't sleep. His brain just wouldn't turn off, as if he was restless. He sat up, scratching the back of his head and looking to the time. 9:02 PM.  It was nearly two hours since he had originally laid down, and he hadn't slept a wink of it. He got up and went downstairs, getting himself something to drink. As he drank he looked outside, it was a peaceful night, the stars shone brightly and made the tree leaves glitter in the moon light. </p><p>  Huh, full moon…full moon. He furrowed his brow, his body suddenly tingling as he sat drenched in the moons light, almost looking brighter than normal. He shakily sat his glass on the counter, moving outside to stand below the moon, as if he where drawn to it. Suddenly he felt a strange urge in the pit of his stomach and in the back of his brain, and he howled. </p><p>  He had never howled in his life, and suddenly his brain swarmed with a flurry of emotions from confusion, suprise, and bloodlust. An insatiable bloodlusted hunger filled him as sudden as he had howled, and he lurched forward. </p><p>  He didn't know what was happening to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Night to (Try and) Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mimsy's first shift, where he struggles with finding a solution for wolfman bloodlust, and recovering those memories the next day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mimsy lurched forward, falling to his knees as moonlight washed over him. He let out another scream and howl combo, feeling his bones ache as they snapped and stretched, fusing and multiplying. He felt his sinew and tendons rearranging themselves, a pain stinging through the swirling madness he felt in his brain at the mere presence of the bright moon overhead. He let out a choked sob as his face contorted and a snout painfully took over his face, feeling fur grow and rip his clothes. </p>
<p>   It felt like hours before the pain ended, and all he was left with was the calming breeze and cricket chirps. Until the bloodlust kicked in. He jolted up, putting his hands over his ears, jolting as he felt fur, pulling his arms forward to realize they where also covered in thick fur, except his clawed hands. Confusion and hunger panged in his brain, and all he could focus on was moving. </p>
<p>  He took a few uneasy steps, then bolted forward. He transitioned several times between running sprints on two legs and bolting through the underbrush on all fours. He felt more alive than ever, and more active. He came to a sudden stop just outside of town. He felt himself compelled to inch further in, but he found himself pulling back, the fur on the back of his neck bristling. </p>
<p>  The hunger pangs and bloodlust came back, and pushed him into the town. He shook his head and growled, but couldn't stop from lumbering around the sleepy town's empty streets. He scanned every sidewalk, looking for anything to purge the intense head pains he felt. He drew a deep breath in through his nose, taking in every scent. Nothing. He huffed, breaking into a sprint through the streets. It was like a world record for the amount of people inside their houses in the early night. Mimsy could feel his skin starting to burn under his bristling fur, the bloodlust and hunger overwhelming him. He bursted into another howl, then took off down the streets, towards the woods. </p>
<p>  He needed to kill something. Soon. He knew and felt it deep in his brain and gut. He slowed as he entered the woods, taking in another big breath. Deer. He hunkered down, slowly creeping towards the smell, a large buck hiding in the bush. He didn't hesitate, lunging into the beasts side and easily tearing it apart, feeding and sating that hunger and lust. He stripped the carcass quickly, leaving nothing but bone and organs. </p>
<p>  He wiped his bloody face on the tattered sleeve of his pyjamas, taking a moment to look at how bloody, dirty, and ripped they where. He whined and frowned, chewing at his lip as he ran a hand over the cloth. His head was clearer now, and he could focus on these worrying details.  </p>
<p>  Making sure he was completely covered in fur he took off the tattered clothes, tossing them into the brush with the deer corpse, then took the long way through the woods home. He didn't want to get caught in the streets, especially not nude. He sighed, looking to the moon. Now that his brain was calm he could fully appreciate it. He smiled, taking a moment to stop and close his eyes, head tilted towards the orb. He could feel his tail wagging, in awe at how natural it was for something he didn't have two hours ago. </p>
<p>  He picked up walking again, getting to a clearing with a puns not far from home. It didn't suprise him much, he was aiming for it. He took a running leap into the water, splashing around and washing off the blood and dirt from his thick, dark brown fur. He took a couple hours to do this, knowing from washing his own dog that if he missed any it could easily start matting up, and he had a LOT of fur. </p>
<p>  Once clean he got out of the pond, making sure to shake off as much water as he could before continuing on to his home. Once he made it back he very very slowly crept in, peaking into his mother's room. She was still hound asleep. Good. He sighed in relief, going to the bathroom to pick up a towel before precariously inching up the loft ladder to his room, where he dried off and got some more pyjamas. he ran into another problem with this, however. He couldn't fit these. He had too much fur and found that he was definitely taller and maybe even larger than normal. He frowned, settling them under his pillow. Another problem was the towel. It was covered in the dark brown fur, and it was too much to be from his dog, Daisy. And definitely much too dark. She was a grayish brown from her age. He just shoved it under his bed for now. Not worth worrying about. </p>
<p>  Once he got his room situated he looked to the time. 1:45 AM, his mom would be up in a few hours. He gulped, then wriggled under his covers. Luckily his bed and quilt where big enough to his his transformed figure. Now that he was in bed he felt the fatigue was over him from the eventful night, and he quickly slept. And shifted back into his natural human form in the few hours the sun rose. </p>
<p>                                                ***</p>
<p>  Mimsy groaned, waking to his alarm going off four hours later, he sat up, quickly pulling the clothes from under his pillow and throwing them on. He got up, peaking under the covers and groaning. Of course he left fur all over his sheets. He stared at them for a while, then frowned, biting at his nails and furrowing his brows. He could remember that he was certainly not a human last night, and that he had fur and needed an extra set of clothes but...everything else was distant. Nearly a blackout. He shook his head, he'd have to deal with it later. </p>
<p>  He had to quickly dress and eat, then hurry along to school. He wracked his mind for any sliver of memories from the previous night, unable to think of much. He had to tell Frances but he just couldn't rememeber. </p>
<p>  He didn't know how to explain it properly either...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>